


Raindrops and romance.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Seijou 4 Week; Sunflower style [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6, Kissing in the rain for everyone to see, M/M, Seijou 4 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms aren't necessarily the most romantic time or place to end up kissing in the mud.</p><p>But what's important is the people you're with, not the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and romance.

Overcast days were always the best for indoor training. It was cool enough that they could leave the windows open and there was a gentle breeze, just enough to relieve the heat built up by vigorous exercise. Even better, was when they went for a cool-down run. Little drops of mist would combine with the sweat dripping down their skin and provide a pleasant feeling of chill combined with a light shower. Currently, they’re almost finished with laps around the school.

“One more lap, slow the pace!” Whilst Iwaizumi is in the lead of the group, Oikawa is their captain, and what he says goes. Iwaizumi slows down to a jog, forcing everyone behind to coincidentally move back by grinding to the same pace. The clouds above are starting to darken and grow tall, billowing in on the warm front. Kindaichi looks a little nervous, Oikawa picks up, so he trails back to give the first year an encouraging grin and pat on the back before speeding up to join Matsukawa.

“Look like it’s going to hammer it down later.”

“Mhm. The forecast did predict thunder, this morning.” Oikawa’s lips form a shape of realisation and he glances back to where Kindaichi keeps nervously glancing up at the sky. He must have a fear of thunder.

“That explains things. Can you walk Kin-chan back to school? The rest of us will finish the lap.”

“Tally ho, motherfucker.” With a fake salute, Matsukawa steers off from the group and takes Kindaichi with him. The first year seems to relax, if the drop of his shoulders means anything. Oikawa grins as he metaphorically pats himself on the back at another captain’s job well done.

“Oikawa, stop slacking off! You’re supposed to be setting an example!”

“I’m not slacking, Iwa-chan! I’m doing important things your Neanderthal brain wouldn’t understand!” The glare throw his way has him physically shudder, prompting Hanamaki to laugh from just ahead of him.

“You’ve angered him now, Oikawa! Watch out, he might bite your ankles!”

“I swear to god, Hanamaki, if you make _one more crack_ at my height, I’ll-!” Iwaizumi’s voice pitches up embarrassingly with a surge of anger and cuts him off with a squeak that has Hanamaki and Oikawa burst into laughter so hard that they stop the cool down jog. They lean on each other for support, even as Kunimi jogs past them with a judgemental look. Ears burning red, Iwaizumi jogs on until-

 _ **Boom**_. 

The skies open with a clap of thunder from absolutely nowhere and the downpour feels more like hail on their skin. If Yahaba shrieks at the loud, surprising boom, no one is going to blame him. The sound of the raindrops impacting the ground is so loud, that Iwaizumi has to raise his voice as loud as possible to be heard through the weather.

“Turn back! It’s too dangerous!” Jogging back to the side road, as soon as the school gates are in view, the team makes a break for it. They’ve only been caught in the torrential downpour for a couple of minutes, but they’re already soaked to the bone. Oikawa isn’t impressed as he has to push his sopping wet fringe back out of his eyes, evident on his expression. He, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi are still standing in the rain as the younger years take off their shoes, are passed their towels by the coaches, and quickly change underneath the towels before they can enter the gym. The wet clothes are left in a pile by the door to be sorted through later.

“Love the new look, guys~.” Standing smug as hell just within the boundary of what was dry, Matsukawa had arms cross and a teasing grin. It only grew when three sets of sharp, annoyed glares were thrown at him. What Matsukawa doesn’t expect, is that Hanamaki has called in a _liiiiittle_ favour. Kunimi pushes Matsukawa from behind.

“Sorry senpai, I’m doing this for pastry.”

“You little shi-! Fuck! That’s heavy!” Drenched in seconds, Matsukawa is actually shocked by how hard the rain pelts down. He’s about to bolt his way inside past Watari when arms wrap around his stomach and pull him into a sodden chest.

“Ha! You’re mine now!” He scowls over his shoulder to witness Hanamaki’s blindingly cheeky smile and feel the arms tighten around his waist a little tighter. He can’t help but feel his own lips twitch into a sappy smile and his eyes soften as they crease around the edges. Hanamaki is so _so_ beautiful in this moment, drenched to the point that water cascades over his face, hair sticking to his head in a haphazard way, and beaming like the sun is out even though it’s hard to see through the rain. It’s not the most iconic setting or stereotypical ‘everything in the right place’ kind of glamour, but he’s beautiful.

“... I thought I already was~.” Dark brown eyes open in surprise and thin eyebrows disappear behind a sopping wet fringe as Hanamaki blushes lightly.

“You’re so cheesy!” Oikawa latches onto them from one side, almost knocking the duo off their feet. He reaches over and grabs Iwaizumi’s sleeve and tugs him into it too. The force of Iwaizumi being pulled into their group is what knocks them off balance and they topple to the courtyard ground, which has been saturated by the rainstorm and turned into a huge muddy puddle. Mud splatters all over them, mostly over Oikawa’s face.

“Ew!” They would have laughed anyways, sat in the wet mud in the rain in a giant heap. But when Oikawa whines, it sets off something close to hysterical and three of the four are cackling madly against each other in their cosy little pile that gives more warmth than the rain can steal. Oikawa beams with excitement at seeing them so joyous and wriggles his way in closer...

... So that he can splat a scoop of mud _straight_ into Hanamaki’s hair. Hanamaki doesn’t waste a single second at responding by tackling Oikawa flat into the mud, dragging Matsukawa with them since he’s wedged between the two. Matsukawa manages to squirm his way loose only to find Iwaizumi waiting for him with a self-satisfied smirk and a hand full of mud. Thinking quickly, Matsukawa grabs Iwaizumi’s wrist and presses it into his own face. The muck drips off his face with comical slowness and Matsukawa makes to break for indoors before Iwaizumi can retaliate, but he trips over Oikawa and Hanamaki’s tussle and _somehow_ , he’s suddenly dragged into it, followed by Iwaizumi who is willing to exact revenge on anyone!

“Oi, you four! Get in here before you catch a cold!” Mizoguchi’s angry shout breaks them up from their fight, but they’re still in a tangle of limbs and giggling away as the rain begins to decrease into a light shower, rather than the torrent they had before. Their underclassmen and both coaches are watching, but all they can see – all they can _feel_ \- is each other, and the love that binds them.

Softly, Hanamaki cups his hands around Iwaizumi’s cheeks and guides him down to meet supple, plump lips that curve into a smile, ignoring the taste of mud that was previously on Iwaizumi’s lower lip. It’s tender and slow and loving, much unlike Oikawa and Matsukawa’s deep, passionate make out session. But it’s love all the same.

Pulling away, Oikawa gains his breath before nuzzling in between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, stealing the former away with quick pecks and quirky sounds to punctuate each butterfly-soft press to Hanamaki’s face. Iwaizumi grumbles at the loss of affection before Matsukawa puts a finger under his chin, tilts his head up, and dives in with messy, open kisses. Like Oikawa before him, Iwaizumi is left breathless by the attack of love and affection – not that he’s complaining – and he still isn’t recovered before Oikawa nips at his lower lip and teases Iwaizumi into another forceful kiss, this time, with the vice captain in charge. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are gentler with each other, fluttering eyelashes and barely-there presses to the corner of their mouths, sappy “I love you”s whispered between them.

Sunlight is breaking through the clouds and the rain is reduced to a mere drizzle, not that the quartet realise, foreheads pressed together, noses rubbing, and small peels of giggles or warm chuckles. Coach clears his throat and draws their attention, standing in the doorway with an irritated expression at the _mess_ they’ve made, and ignoring him the first time round. Sheepishly, they peel away from each other – the task made harder by wet clothes – and trudge over to the doorway.

“I _should_ set you suicide runs as a punishment for your disobedience! But I have a feeling your health in a day or two will be punishment enough. Shoes off, get dried, then head straight to the showers!” 

“Yes Coach...” They mumble in unison, exchanging cheeky glances and teasingly swatting or pinching each other as they remove their shoes. They’re completely aware of Kyoutani holding a hand over Kunimi’s eyes and Kindaichi with a dark enough blush to be a cherry, whilst both Yahaba and Watari look like they’ve seen too much shit. As it happens, they have. Yahaba passes over towels with a deadpan expression whilst Watari lays down some newspaper leading from their current position towards the shower stalls. 

Oikawa and Hanamaki treat the laid down newspaper like a red carpet, Matsukawa casually walks along it, and Iwaizumi hangs his head low with ears burning like it’s the walk of shame. It might as well be, since Kyoutani shakes his head disapprovingly. He has a personal belief that displays of affection that revolve around swapping saliva should be kept necessarily discreet. Not on display for their innocent young first years to see. Hanamaki titters at the look of disapproval and links his hands with Oikawa in front and Matsukawa behind, to which Matsukawa extends his free arm backwards to hold onto Iwaizumi’s.

They hold hands and kiss in the rain for everyone to see, unafraid of love and brashly displaying their affections. In the showers, they turn to spray up to mimic the downpour they had been drenched in, and innocent kisses are shared once more. This time, privately.


End file.
